Moonlight Love
by xL0VEalways
Summary: A prince name Draco forced to chose a woman to marry. A lonely mermaid name Hermione who becomes human during the night. What happens when the two world collides? Please Review and please no flames! :D
1. Mystery Girl

-

-

-

Moonlight Love

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Just think of this story as...umm...Aladdin/Little Mermaid/Harry Potter. Only there's no dessert, it's NOT in Egypt, and it's a different kind of clothing. Oh and I love to type fast and hurry up and update it. I'm sorry if there bad grammar, spelling, and it might not make sense but oh well! Sorry, but please REVIEW!!!

* * *

There was a young 17-year-old prince name Draco Malfoy. He has loose blond hair with silvery-blue eyes. He lives in a castle located in a small city close to the ocean. Draco has always been quiet, and becomes disobedient. His father, Lucius Malfoy, decides that his son is old enough to be married, which is a problem for the young Draco.

Since, for a fact that he dislikes all the girls his father introduces to him. He could tell they all wanted him for his fame and fortune. Most of the girls are ugly, greedy, or slutty.

Today, he woke up in a green/silver king-sized bed with the sun shining through the opened curtains. As he awoke early in the morning as usual, he dressed in dark pants, a green sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Draco stretched, and let out a loud yawn as he walked downstairs to the dining.

As he entered, his father looked at him with a cold glare. His father took a sip out of his drink and glanced at him.

"Draco. When are you going to stop fooling around and pick a woman to be her hand in marriage?" he said without staring at his son.

Draco scoffed. "Father, I don't plan on getting married, especially to one of the women around here" he annoyed as he used his fork to play with his breakfest.

"You most chose a woman in 6 weeks" he said firmly.

"6 weeks!? You don't expect me to fall in love with a slut in 6 weeks!"

"Make that** 5 **weeks for your tollerance!" he scold rising his voice deeper. Draco let out a heavy sigh as he leaned on his chair. He ate his breakfest quietly, cursing under his breath so his father wouldn't hear.

-

-

-

He walked out the dining spotting his mother in one of the royal family rooms talking to her close friends as they drank tea. Draco walked straight to his room. He walked to the window and sat on the window sill gazing down upon the city.

He spotted litte kids playing with the ball barefeet. The kids started to laugh, and played in the dirt.

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Lucky them" he muttered as he stood up. Draco spent the whole afternoon, just staying in his room. He knew if he faced his father there would be a lecture, and his mother would make him stay and be polite to his friends and if he wanted to go out in the city, his parents would make the guards follow him every where.

He would have to do what he always do. He stayed in his room when it started to get dark. He looked out the window and saw there was a festival held. He smiled. He knew his father would make a appearence in the city, so he quickly grabbed his black hood so no one would know. Draco walked quietly to the bottom floor and sneaked out the window knowing the guards will be standing in front of the main door way. He climbed the wall built around the castle instead of using the main gate, where some people might spot him.

After he had finally escaped the home he lived in, where he felt like a prisoner. He walked past the commoners in the city and just started to take a peaceful walk. He spotted children playing with fireworks on the side when he heard a bearded man hollering.

"Stop! Thief!" he heard as he turned. He saw a butcher, holding up his knife yelling. Draco looked around and saw a figure in a dark hood running out of the city and into the forest near the ocean.

Draco smirked and ran after the person. The person was very fast but it stopped as it reached the ocean bay. He casually approached the figure.

"You should at least say thank you for the food you stole" he said as he put down his hood.

The person was so startled by his deep voice, it turned quickly causing the hood to drop revealing her. Draco let out a small, and silent gasp. He saw the most beautiful girl, she was wearing a dirty white tank top that revealed her stomach, and a dirty loose white mini skirt and she was barefeet. The mysterious girl wore a golden sea shell locket, and a sea shell bracelet. She has such an angelic face and her hair was light brown. The girl had straight hair that reached to her mid-back but her hair was a bit wavy at the end. She had warm honey brown eyes and had light-peachy skin. She had unbelieveable curves, and a great body. Draco couldn't help but stare,

The girl looked at the boy. "I was hungry" she said simply. Draco shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter. "Don't you live some where?" Draco asked walking towards her.

The girl became nervous.

"Yes, but I can't go home right now"

"Why not?"

"Just can't" she replied as she sat on the moist sand with her knees pulled to her chin. He sat down next to her and looked at her which made her uncomfortable.

"Umm...shouldn't you be back at the festival?" she asked trying to figure a way for him to leave her alone.

"No, do you want me to leave?"

"Well...it's just. I just saw you a few minutes ago and now you're sitting close to me" she said with a blush on her face.

"oh" He looked down and saw he was getting close to her. "Well, uh...I just want to get to know you" Draco said.

"Trust me...you don't" she whispered. Draco began to look at her curiously.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Umm...should I?"

"Well, mostly everyone does. I'm Prince Draco"

"Prince? Oh, well I don't get around the city much"

"Why? Don't you live _in _the city?"

"More like outside the city" she said quietly. "Look, I better be on my way. Good bye Prince Draco" The girl stood up and ran quickly off.

"Wait!" Draco called. The sound of his voice made her stop dead at her tracks and turned.

"What's your name?!"

"My name is Hermione!" she smiled and ran off once again.

* * *

-

-

-

A/n: Ok, I know grammar trouble, spelling trouble and a bit confussing but don't be so picky. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	2. Hermione's Fishy Secret

-

-

-

**_Moonlight Love_**

**Chapter 2: **Hermione's Fishy Secret

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Draco was sitting on his window sill, looking though the window down upon the city. He was in deep thought, thinking of the girl he met near the ocean. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. Draco wanted to see her again, some how....he_ needed_ to see her. 

Today, he wore a dark sleeveless shirt and dark pants. He walked out of his room and grabbed his dark hood again. He aproached the main door way where there were two big guards. Draco ignored them and walked past but one of them put a sword in fron of him causing him to stop.

"My prince. May I ask where you are heading?"

Draco became annoyed. "Anywhere but here" he snapped.

"I apologize, but your father, the king requested you stay here in the castle"

"Haven't you learn already that I don't obey _anyone's_ orders. If you don't want to be exacuted- Move your sword out of my way"

"Uh- yes sir!"

The guard moved out of his way and let the prince pass. Draco wore the hood and walked out of the castle. Draco walked around the city and looked around.

-

_Hours later..... _

_ -_

He continued to look around. '_Damn. Where is she? Where is Hermione?' _He thought pacing around the city.

_-Flashback-_

_"oh" He looked down and saw he was getting close to her. "Well, uh...I just want to get to know you" Draco said._

_"Trust me...you don't" she whispered. Draco began to look at her curiously._

_"Don't you know who I am?"_

_"Umm...should I?"_

_"Well, mostly everyone does. I'm Prince Draco"_

_"Prince? Oh, well I don't get around the city much"_

_"Why? Don't you live in the city?"_

_"More like outside the city" she said quietly._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Outside the city?" He wondered and walked out of the city into the deep forest. He started to look for Hermione again...

* * *

Hermione swam in ocean freely. She had on a pink bra-like top that revealed her stomach and she swam using her aqua blue/green fin. Hermione jumped up out of the water and dived back in. Hermione sighed. 

"Wow! It's almost dawn and I will change into a human again" she said to herself. Hermione swam to her home which was a big cave.

She has lived in it for years. Her father was King Triton, and she was the young princess. A long time ago, she was about 12 years old and she was swimming up to the surface. Hermione was always up for challenges and traveling even though her father warned her to stay inside the kingdom. She saw a large ship and saw these men carrying large tanks. One of the tank spilled and polluted the suface water.

Being as young as she is she tried to swim away but she was infected by the human chemical. Nothing happened but when dawn approached Hermione felt something strange. Her whole body started to glow and he fin were turned to human legs. She was unable to breathe under water. Thats when he father realized she turns to human when it becomes nightime. Since her father lived in the middle of the ocean, Hermione couldn't survive. King Triton traveled close to land and made a home for her for her to live until she was able to live on her own. Sometimes her father would send letters and tell the fishes in the sea to delivery it to Princess Hermione.

Hermione surely have missed her father but the adventures she had faced were amazing.

Hermione swam inside the cave and grabbed her locket. She placed it around her neck and raced to the surface as sunset was appraching....

* * *

Draco continued to search for the girl until he saw a bright light. He's eyes winced as he walked closer and closer. The glow was gone, but then when he finally came to where the glow was. He saw Hermione! 

Draco smiled. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw a familiar face. "Prince Draco?"

* * *

-

-

-

-

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	3. First Kiss

-

-

-

Moonlight Love

Chapter 3: First Kiss

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hermione turned to see a familiar face. "Prince Draco?"

Draco smiled and walked over to her. She was still wearing a dirty white top and mini skirt with the locket. The moonlight shimmered against the ocean water reflecting it on her which made her seem more beautiful. "Where were you? I have been looking for you all day" he said.

"Oh- why?"

"Umm...I just wanted to see you again" Draco admitted, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Draco's cheeks turned slightly red. Hermione smiled.

"I'm honored Prince Draco" Hermione said softly with a cute smile. Draco always loved her smile. "You can call me Draco"

"Alright"

"So where were you?"

Hermione looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry" she said firmly. Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"Why is that, I only see you when it's dark?"

Hermione finally had enough of his stalking and suspicious. "I am sorry but I do not feel comfortable by your stalking. So, if you don't mind- PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said upset. Hermione glared at him before walking the opposite direction of him.

Draco was taken back by her string tone of voice. He was about to speak as she was walking away but nothing came out of his mouth. What could he say?

-

Hermione stormed off into the forest. _'The nerve of that prince! Why is it that he always seem to follow my where ever I go'_ she thought angily. She continued to walk deep into the forest when she realized- she didn't know where she was going.

-

Draco ran after her but it was so late it was difficult to spot her. Now he had to look for her _again. _He looked inside the forest knowing she would be around there.

_'Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have followed her and questioned her. I hardly know her. Not to mention, I'm starting to like that Hermione but I'm just pushing her away. Maybe I shouldn't be obesess. I only did met her yesterday. But still...'_

_-_

Hermione stopped where she was walking and took a look around. All she saw was darkness and trees. Hermione shivered and rubbed her arms together. _'Just great...I'm lost' _She thought as she placed her hands in front of her just in case she would bump into to something.

She could her crickets, and loud owls. She got more nervous and her body felt frozen. She continued to walked slowly when she realized she saw nothing was in front of her. Hermione walked a little faster.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

* * *

Draco turned around as he heard a loud scream in the distance. He became very worried knowing that was a cry of Hermione. He started running and running until... 

"Wwooaaah!!!!"

Draco started to slide down a small cliff and landed on his back. He groaned loudly and sat up. Draco rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up. "Owww. Damn. I wonder if Hermione's around here" he mumbled just now realizing he was searching for he. "Hermione!?"

Draco stood up and called her name. He took a few steps until spotting Hermione lying on the ground. "Hermione!" he called. Draco ran to her and wrapped his arms around her back and knees. Hermione's head was leaning against Draco's warm, chest. Hermione let out a low moan. Her eyes fluttered slowly as it began to open.

_"D-Draco?"_ Hermione managed to say. Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the castle-"

"No!" Hermione said quickly trying to be released from Draco's grasp. "Stop struggling you're hurt"

Hermione tried to move but could feel her ankle was sprain. "I don't want to go inside the castle. It's almost morning" she said as she breathed heavily.

Draco placed her gently against a large tree. He took off his hood and wrapped it around he body. "Thank you" she mumbled as Draco simply nodded.

"Hermione, nothing personal, but can you tell me about yourself?" he asked trying to not make her upset but only recieved a smile. Draco always loved her smiles.

"I will tell you a few things. I have always lived around this area when I was 12. I don't usually get much to eat but so I usually borrow some in the markets in the city, but I wouldn't exactly call it 'borrowing" Hermione let out a soft laugh after. "My parents aren't around- but....I mean they are alive but just not here. They are living in my orginial home. It's a beautiful place, with a garden, many scupltures, and the great homes. The paintings are incrediable"

Hermione sighed and leaned back daydreaming about the home where she once lived.

"Why don't you go back to your home?"

"I miss my parents very much, and the home is quite lovely. But...lets just say for special reasons my father choose me to live around here. I don't mind at all. At home might have a beautiful view or everything, but it's boring. Here I can do whatever I want. Travel, explore...but at home I most stay by my parents order and be formal since I'm the young princess"

"Princess?"

"Yes, like yourself I am princess. Not that I enjoy being one. The orders, clothing, manners, and those fancy stuff I don't like at all. But they do give me some advantages"

"Now you know how I feel..."

"Well, what about you Draco?"

"I have always disobeyed my father. He doesn't seem to care for me much for me and my opinions. He actually forced me to pick a woman to marry in less than 5 weeks!"

"Marry? You mean finding a mate?"

"Yeah"

There seem to be a long silence between them. Hermione clenched the hood Draco gave her because it was getting colder.

"Draco. You better go back to your castle, you wouldn't want anybody to worry about you. I can take care of myself"

"One: Trust me, no one would be worried only mad. Two: you can't take care of yourself. So deal with it, you're stuck with me"

Hermione let out a soft smile. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For yelling at you back there. I just needed some space and-"

"It's no problem. I should be the one to say sorry"

"Well, now that that's settle. If you don't mind. May you please carry me back close to the ocean"

"Why?"

Hermione didn't answer. Draco knew he was butting in again. "Alright"

Hermione smiled. Draco picked her up carefully and walked directly to the beach. "Hermione, I'm sorry I was trying to butt in on your personal life. I guess I was just very curious"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't tell you but you wouldn't understand. Maybe someday"

"I hope that someday is soon" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Draco arrived at the ocean bay and placed Hermione gently down on the sand with her feet against the soothing waters. Hermione looks up at the moon light ocean view. Draco sat next to her and looked at her angelic face.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, can I see you again?" Hermione let out a soft giggle. "You always do"

Draco started to scoot closer to Hermione. "Draco, it's almost morning. I think you should be off"

"Yeah I guess you're right" he said scratching the back of his neck. "But before I go"

Draco placed his hand on her chin and leaned in and pressed his warm lips to her juicy hot lips. Hermione was taken back by his action. She felt her whole body shiver and it felt as if it was paralyzed. Hermione's eyes fluttered and then slowly closed as she returned the kiss. Hermione placed her hand on his back pushing him in deeper. Draco licked her lower lip as an invitation to let her in. Hermione's tongue massaging his hot tongue. Draco started to kiss her gently let hard. He finally pulled away witha smirk on his face.

"Wow, Draco"

"Good bye Princess Hermione" He said as he stood up walking away slowly.

"Good bye Prince Draco" she said loud enough he was able to hear. Hermione was so amazed. It was lucky he left in time as the sun began to rise...

* * *

-

-

-

-

A/N: That chapter has a lot of "I'm sorry" stuff in it. Oh well. Now I have to update my sotry called "Beyond Lies" then I'll get back to this. Thanx! REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!! I want to know what you think of it.


	4. Melody

-

-

-

**_Moonlight Love_**

**Chapter 4:** Melody

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

"**DRACO**!" yelled a anger voice.

Draco layed on his bed and groaned loudly. His father banged on his door enough, until he opened the door and walked to the side of Draco's bed. He tapped his head with his cane. "Draco! It is three in the afternoon- now wake up. If you would have come back home early last night, you wouldn't have had to sleep late" His father scoffed loudly walking out of his room and slamming the door.

Draco groaned and sat up. He slowly walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a hot long shower, and changed into dark pants and a dark, neat shirt. Draco walked out of his room still tired.

He passed the through his parents room and walked out the castle. Draco's life was nothing special but fame, fortune, and a whole lot of _nothing_. Being the prince of the city wasn't paradise as it seemed. He wasn't allowed to do a lot of things- like other people.

That was until he meant the most unqiue and beautiful girl ever. Hermione. She had silky, brown straight hair, and innocent hazel eyes. She had a cute angelic face with a voice of an angel. Draco couldn't help but think about her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to find her now, well...at least until it gets dark. He just didn't understand why.

* * *

Draco walked through the deep forest and on to the the ocean bay. Draco walked along the side of the ocean filling the water going in and out of the sand. He let out of heavy sigh picturing the beauty of the girl he meant. Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes as he continue to walk. He then heard a smooth, elegant voice swimming across the air into his mind. He stopped walking and listened very quietly. It was so soothing. He walked in the direction of the song.

As he reached to the cliff, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Hermione singing in the water. Her long brown hair spreading in the water as she leaned back on the water. She continue to sing.

_' Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
  
Now that we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love ' _

_-_

__

Draco smiled as she ended her song. He waved his hand in the air about to call her name until he saw what he just saw.

Hermione dived in the water followed by her aqua blue/green _fin_. Draco's eyes widened in amazement. He couldn't believe it. The girl he had become fond over is a-a-a m-**_mermaid_**!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

A/N: I know! REALLY SHORT! But I need this to be short so I can continue the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay! Trust me when I say that the next chapter will be updated!


	5. Secrets Revealed

-

-

-

**_Moonlight Love_**

**Chapter 5:** Secrets Revealed

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Draco watched in amazement as Hermione swam deep down in the ocean. He couldn't believe. The most instresting girl he has ever met has turned out to be a** mermaid**. Draco ran down to the bay of sea. He watched as Hermione swam happily heading towards the land, not knowing that Prince Draco was waiting for her arrival. Draco took a look at the sky and noticed the sun was going down. 

Draco thought if Hermione knew that he knew. She would run..well...or swim away from him. Draco ran and hid behind a bush. He continue to watch her.

Hermione sighed. "Being in the water feel so _good_. To bad it's sunset" she said to herself as she gazed at the sun as it was slowly fading away.

Draco kept on staring at Hermione. She saw her wet brown hair flow around her waist. She was wearing a hot pink bikini top.

As the sky was consumed with darkness. He saw something so incrediable beautiful! Some mystical aurora surrounded Hermione as it carried her up. Then the shimmering aurora disapeared turning Hermione back to the girl Draco knew. A girl wearing a dirty whity top that revealed her stomach with a dirty white mini skirt. She now had 2 long creamy skin.

"Guess it's back to the old fashion, walking" said Hermione with a smile. She was about to walk to check out whats new in the city until she heard a russle in the bushes. Hermione quickly narrowed her eyes. "Who goes?!" she called firmly. The person stood up and she gasp.

"P-prince Draco!" She said with a worried look on her face. 'On no! The prince knows I'm a mermaid. He could tell the king and soon the whole city will know about the mermaids!' she thought worried.

"How long were you here Prince Draco?"

"Long enough" he said emotionless as he walked towards her. Hermione took one step back feeling the water hitting her feet. Draco walked towards her until he was at least three feet away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I was a mermaid?"

Draco simply nodded taking another step closer to her which made Hermione extremely nervous. Hermione just looked down. "I just couldn't, this wasn't even suppose to happen"

Hermione turned the other way and was about to run until Draco grabbed her wrist. "Hermione you can trust me"

She sighed and sat down facing the ocean. She pulled her knees to touch her chin as she hugged her legs together. Draco sat down beside her.

"A long time ago, I was born in a place called Atlantis. My father was the King of the city so that would make me the princess. When I was 12 years old I swam up to the surface of the water but then was infected with this human chemical. Now when ever the nighttime comes. I turn human. Since I am unable to live under water that much my father suggested I live here. I live in the nice coral cave deep in the ocean not far from this bay"

"Don't you miss your family and friends?" asked Draco staring at her honey-chocolate brown eyes.

"No not really. Don't get me wrong- I love my father and all but here. I'm more free and it's more exciting. I don't have that much friends. I meet several sea creatures that become my friends"

"Are you saying you can communicate with other sea creatures?"

"Of course. Now enough about me. What about you Prince Draco? Being the prince of a great city"

Draco let out a soft chuckle. "One: Call me Draco not Prince Draco"

Hermione nodded with a geniune smile.

"Two: It's not that great. There's never fun, excitment, and it's 100 boring. I always have to be polite, I can't put my elbows on the table, I have to kneel down to anyone royality, and so many other things I don't even want to think of"

"Then, how's your father, the king?" asked Hermione.

"He is so strict and serious. He can be the biggest pain in the ass. Don't get me wrong- I love him but he makes me do things that can effect my whole life"

"Like what?"

"He's forcing me to chose a woman in marriage in less than 5 weeks. 4 weeks now"

"Do you know a woman that you would like to marry?"

Draco then blush. The only girl he has been thinking about was Hermione. He looked down. "Well, there is this girl I want to be with but it would impossible to get involved with her" he explained. Hermoine smiled.

"Dont worry Pri- I mean Draco. If you truly love her, there shouldn't be any problems"

Draco looked full of thought. 'Woah. Is this true? Am I in love with Hermione the mermaid?' Draco thought. He looked in her brown eyes and scooted closer to the girl. Hermione looked confused.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione slowly closed her eyes. They both kissed each other w/ there feet in the sand.

* * *

-

-

-

-

Draco wrapped on arm around her waist and the other in the sand for balance. Hermione smiled in the kiss.


End file.
